Captive
by animeboxer4
Summary: A story between older Rin and Bankotsu. Rin, who only wanted to help the injured Bankotsu, but instead gets captured by the whole band! Is it worth being captive from a hansom mercenary. see what happens! BankotsuxRin story
1. healing awaits

**Okay, this is my very first story, so please do not judge if you don't like it, I hope u like it anyways, and i am sorry for being so slow on the progress! (i know some of you dont like this pairing, and i agree, I am just experimenting :D:D:D)  
**

**BANxRin**

**

* * *

Bankotsu  
**

The young, handsome leader took another blow form the full fledged demon. He was in the demons hands, than was dropped to the ground. Before Bankotsu knew it he was picked up from the ground and thrown against a tree, so hard that the tree swayed and snapped. Bankotsu tried to get up but when he did he was picked up by the youkaii and thrown against the ground again. "_Why the hell doesn't he just kill me_" thought Bankotsu as he was picked up by Sesshomaru and thrown into another tree. Bankotsu thought again, after getting picked up and thrown into another tree."_Oh that's right, he does what i do, he'll just torch er me for the enjoyment, than put me out of my misery." _Bankotsu realized that the injuries he has were very series. There was a cut on his head so there was blood dripping down his face, his ankle all sprained up, there were cuts and scrapes all over his body. The two worse injuries on his body was his chest where Sesshomaru pretty much clawed a whole in him.

Everything seemed to stop, the wind, birds, Everything until Sesshomaru spoke, "Hopefully you learned your lesson, stepping on my territory was a bad idea._" _That made Bankotsu laugh, "What, so the only reason why you did this is because I walked on your "dog" territory..." Bankotsu huffed and put his head on the ground resting his aching body. "You'll be lucky to not cross paths with me or step on my territory, keep that in mind, Bankotsu." So then Sesshomaru walked away to his path. Bankotsu winced as he dragged him self to another tree and lied against it, hopping that at least one of his comrades follow up to where he is.

* * *

**RIN: **Rin was walking around a forest, she was leaving camp, only for a few minutes because she was looking for food to eat. It had been long years since she last remembered when she was a small child. Now she was fifteen, and she most certainly grew into a beautiful women. Her lips were full, long eye lashes, eyes were a shimmering brown, and her hair was long and silky. Not only did she have a beautiful face but she had an amazing body too. She had a curvy body, she was tall and slender, and she matured into a wise women, so now master Jaken doesn't call her a fool anymore. She spotted some mushrooms, when she herd an upsetting groan.

Rin looked far to the side and saw a man leaning against a tree. She looked more closely and noticed that he was injured, and that it was Bankotsu leader Of the Band of Seven. A shiver ran up her spine and her eyes grew wide. She jumped in weeds, hideing from the injured man whom she saw. Rin was a very sympathetic women, and as she continued to hide she thought of possibilities. what could happen if she helped Bankotsu, would he live? What would lord Sesshomaru do? What if she didnt help Bankotsu, Would he die? Dieing is a horrible thing, and Rin hated it when people died. But Bankotsu is an enemy, a murderer, he deserves to die. "_No rin dont think about stuff like that!"_ Rin shook her head from death defieng thoughts. She finally made up her mind, following her heart, she walked over to the injured mercanary.

* * *

**BANKOTSU**:Bankotsu just lie there thinking. He was just badly injured, he wouldnt die, no way. Although he was loosing lots of blood and he could feel the concious side going through him. Time was fastly ticking for him. He closed eyes closewd due to tierdness. he exhaled and inhaled, He just noticed how hard he was breathing. He all of a sudden felt a light weight on his hand. His eyes tried opening up but he just couldnt. He passed out.


	2. six inches

**Okay, NOW i am really sry for being slow in progress, I had exams this weekend : oh well, here it is!!:)**

**

* * *

**

Rin watched as Bankotsu slept. He looked as if he were having a bad dream. his eyes twitched his head turned left t o right. almost as if he were in pain. Rin raised her hand and placed it gently on top of bankotsu's forehead._ "Oh no, He has a fever!"_ Rin looked at his face he was very handsom, she new he was a mercanery but she had to say it, he was very handsome, she loved his blue orbs thats probbably what makes him so special subsiding that he was strong, and he was such a dare devil.

All of a sudden, he started shaking and Gasping. His hands reached for the nearist thing, which was her foot, and squeezed, as tight as he could. Rin gasped in pain, and gritted her teeth she shook at his hand trying to make him let go of her acheing foot! his body got half way up then fell right back down on Rin's lap! "NNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYAAAAA!" She screamed in shock! luckly, he let go of her foot or she would be thrown against the room. He was nice and still, breathing of course. she loward him so that way just his head was on his lap. She stared at his face, blushing. She picked his head up and then ploped him back on the futon, which was really hard! she tried to get back up but couldnt, he really hurt her ankle it was already bruising! So she just crawled to a bucket of water. she tended to his wounds already and now it was time to lower that fever of his.

So she took a cloth soaked in water and crawled back over to Bankotsu. Rin was close to him when he coughed and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

^Bankotsu's eyes opened all so slowly. His view was a dark, icky ceiling. By the looks of it he was in a cave. He could here fire, the echo of fire crackling throughout the walls of the cave. His head hurt and his eyes stung and were blurry. He could feel the ahes and pains from the injuries of his body. He ignored them though, since he is use to it after all. He started to remember the last thing that happened to him before he fainted, the light touch that collapsed on his arm as he lay there dieing.

His head suddenly started flooding with question's. He looked around the room his sight was loosing it. Everything was getting too blurry. "HEY!...HEY! WHERE AM I!! he couldn't stop yelling than all of a sudden, something nice, wet, and cool overlapped his forehead, giving him a total physical relief. "shhh...everythings alright now, calm down, your safe, it's alright, shhhh, its oky." As relaxed as he was tired, the last thing he saw was a beautiful young girl, just six inches from his face.

* * *

***Bankotsu's dream***

_Bankotsu, _

_follow me _

_let me lead you_

_to the way _

_of light._

_Bankotsu looked around the area and noticed that he was in a corn feild. Although, it was on fire and next to it was also a village, and it also was on fire, and he was burning. The pain, he could feel the pain! He looked ahead of him and there was an angel in front of him, it looked like the girl he saw in the cave. _

_Follow me._

_I will lead you to freedom.  
_

_He looked back and in the village, and saw his teammates. _

_Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu._

_They were all burning they looked like they were yelling and screaming but he couldn't hear anything coming out of them._

_***END OF DREAM***_

_

* * *

_

Bankotsu awoke to sound of fire crackling...again. "the girl"


	3. Stew

**I apologize for the VERY long wait, for some reason fan fiction wasn't letting me on, but here is the chapie, enjoy  
**

* * *

~ Rin froze. Bankotsu' s awake! "_What should I do, what should I say_," she thought turning pale. Rin turned slowly, as if she got caught with her

hand in a cookie jar. He was smirking, for some reason he just was. "Hi there," said Bankotsu, in a weird but warmly gesture. Rin just sat there

pale as snow, eyes wide, staring at him as if he was a ghost...or an alien from space...and her hand was holding the spoon in the air. She didn't

expect this to happen! " Hi, did i scare you..." He stared at her image, she looked like she was going to attack him with the spoon!

"English...right? Hello?"he waved his hand in the air. "Olah! girl can you talk!" She inhaled and exhaled..."uh, hi, are you feeling better," asked

Rin adding a smile."yeah, who are you anyway?" It was silent for a while, she adjusted her eye sight and looked around the cave. "_Should I tell _

_him my name_?" shethought."um, my name is...tielynn. _Dramatic Pause_. "Really?" he asked. "uh...n-yes! It is!" He nodded in understandment. She

smiled, "I have stew ready,you want some?" She stared at his change of expressions. "Hell yeah!, give me some food." She frowned. "You aren't

very kind, at least say please and thank you!" He chuckled "Say thank you for what? Do I look like a monk to you?" She sighed "You should say

thank you for me savingyou from dieing...and what would you do to me if I did say yes?" Bankotsu cocked his head to the side, "what do you

mean?" she smirked andclosed her eyes. "Well you know, say that you do look like a monk." she opened her eyes to see a very angry Bankotsu.

"Girl, I look nothing likea monk! I'm a mercenary, I kill, and most importantly...I'M NOT BALD!" She smiled "of course your not bald...you will be

though." He frowned evenmore. "Dont make me angry girl, I can kill you, like snapping a stick, it's that easy." Venom was in his voice. "Well what

if I wasn't a stick and Iwas a tree?"she asked wonderingly. "GIRL!" he baled up his fist. "oh, sorry" she took a wooden bowl and plopped stew in

it. Her foot still hurtpretty bad and she wouldn't dare to stand. Rin rubbed her foot before she crawled to him.

"Here you go." she handed it to him carefully. "Hm, Smells good." he said delightfully. He drank from the bowl.

"Hey this is good, girl, what kind of soup is this?" She blushed as he complimented her. She tucked her smooth, shiny hair behind her ears as

she tried to find words for the question. Rin looked up at his face. "It's just everyday vegetables...and..." He took another sip, "and what." She

looked around the cave and tapped her fingers on the rocky floor. "So...um...are you in a good mode?" She bit her lip after asking the question,

"because I don't think you want to know what else I put in the soup."

* * *

The rest of the band of seven were at a nearby waterfall talking. "So where do you think big brother is, Renkotsu?" asked Jakotsu.

Renkotsu frowned at Jakotsu from annoyance. "For the 21st flip-pin time! I don't know Jakotsu! Do I look like psychic guy to you?!" Jakotsu

stared and nodded at Renkotsu. "WHAT?!" Suikotsu coughed to clear his throat. "Well the bandanna thingy on your head does look like you are

a psychic...no offense." Renkotsu pounded his fist on a rock. "No I'm not!" Mukotsu sniffled through his big nose. "Yeah! he's the fire guy!" said

Mukotsu. "Gesh...Fire Fighter." said Ginkotsu. Everyone turned there heads to Ginkotsu. "What's a Fire Fighter?" asked Jakotsu, confused.

Kyokotsu rolled his eyes, "everyone knows that a firefighter means that it's a guy who fights fire." Everyone sighed in knowledge as if they

learned something. "Oh, so it's a warrior who destroys fire." said Jakotsu. "You mean a samurai?" asked Suikotsu. "huh, oh yeah most defiantly

a samurai! good thinking Suikotsu!" Renkotsu rubbed the bridge of his nose from extreme annoyance. "You guys", began Renkotsu. "what?"

asked everyone besides Renkotsu. "...I am not a FIREFIGHTER."

_Pause..._

"What if it was a ninja who fought fire and not a samurai, i think that would be cooler" said Jakotsu.

Right after that Renkotsu stormed off into the nearby forest with clenched teeth.

* * *

** Back in the cave**

"I can't believe you put in dandelions and lilipads in the damn soup, I wonder how many frog butt's have been sitting on those Lilly pads"

"I told you that it will help heal your wounds!" It was silent for a moment in the cave. "I thought herbs do that stuff." said Bankotsu staring

at the young girl. "Yeah, but there weren't any around here, so I used the dandelions and the lilipads that were in the pond." Bankotsu frowned.

"You can't find herbs, but you can find vegetables...are you sure they were vegetables" Rin rolled her eyes "Of course they were vegetables!" He

nodded. "weight don't tell me that you got the water from the pond." Rin gulped. "I boiled the water to kill the germs for fifteen minutes before I

used it" she said looking down, and blushing. he growled, "and the fishy turds?" Rin coughed and turned away. "It looked pretty clear to me."

Rin whispered. Bankotsu blinked and closed his eyes for a moment. "Is that suppose to be funny?" A sad look fell on her face. "I just wanted to

help." Bankotsu could here the emotion in her voice. "Dandelions and Lilly pads are better than rat shit." She winced when he swore. She never

liked it when men swore. "You made it sound like you put in a dead animal or something inside of it, when you said that I wouldn't like what

you put in the-" _sniffle..sniff, sniffle _"-Stew" Bankotsu opened his eyes to see that she was crying. She was on her knees with her hands on

them, her head down, eyes closed, and tears falling down her smooth cheeks. "Tielynn?" _Sniffle_. He reached for her. Bankotsu's hand fell on her

shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong, did i say something?" She shook her head then her upper body fell forward. Her head laying on her own knees

hugged by her arms. He felt warm beside her and overpowered, she looked like she was bowing to him, begging for her life. He moved his eyes

over her body. "Listen girl I'm a mercenary, do you think I care about your tear shedding." She cried even harder. His body sank next to hers. He

wanted to look into her eyes, those big brown gleaming eyes. He lied his hand down on her back. "Tielynn." She put her head up, just in time to

catch the gaze he was giving her and looked up at him. "Call me Rin, that's my real name." He stared at her. "Rin, the girl...the little girl who

used to be beside that fluffy guy. The guy who beat the living shit out of me?" her eyes went wide. "Lord Sesshomaru did this?" She sat cross

legged. "I didn't know, I swear!" She almost scooted away, but she didn't because his surprised expression made her feel safe. It was the

opposite of angry, right? "Damn girl, you grew." She almost slapped him when she noticed that he was staring directly at her breast.

**To Be Continued....**


End file.
